Little trip around the world
little trip around the world is an original duet song performed by Emily Stewart and Minase Iori. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Kurutto mawatte miwatashite mite Check! Check! Check! Mou dokoka e tondetta mitai na kibun PASUPOOTO no kawari no MENBAAZU KAADO WORETTO kara toridashita Hashirimawatte mitaku naru kurai ni KARAFURU na wakuwaku ga narande iru Hoshiku nacchau no wa, hoshikatta mono janai Kitto, are mo! Kore mo! Meutsuri suru kara Marude little trip! Let's go around the world! Tana no hitotsu mukou ni hirogatteru Shiranakatta basho e itte miyou Sou nanda, chizu de miru to annani mo Tookatta kuni datte tsunagatteru yo Chiisana sekai o isshuu shichau SHOPPINGU TAIMU Kore tte donna kuni no FURUUTSU? "Tell me!" GAIDOBUKKU hirakitaku naru yo EAPOOTO to onnaji ne, SHOPPINGU KAATO BOODINGU TAIMU wa ki ni shinai de Te ni tottara ureshiku narunda IMAJINEESHON ga keshiki o kaeteku Sore dake janai yo, koko ga daisuki nanda Datte, dare mo! Kare mo! Egao ni naru kara Marude little trip! Let's go around the world! Tana no hitotsu hitotsu ga sasotteru Shiranakatta basho e itte mitai Sou nanda, chizu de miru to annani mo Tooku kanjiteta no ga uso mitai Chiisana sekai o isshuu shichau SHOPPINGU TAIMU Check! Check! Check! Wakaranai nara, tameshite mireba ii dake janai Check! Check! Check! Shiritaku natte... sou, are mo! Kore mo! Meutsuri surunda Marude little trip! Let's go around the world! Tana no hitotsu mukou ni hirogatteru Shiranakatta basho e itte miyou Sou nanda, chizu de miru to annani mo Tookatta kuni datte tsunagatteru yo Chiisana sekai o isshuu shichau SUPERMARKET! Ikou yo, shiranakatta sekai e |-| Kanji= くるっと回って見渡してみて Check！ Check！ Check！ もう何処かへ飛んでったみたいな気分 パスポートの代わりのメンバーズカード ウォレットから取り出した 走り回ってみたくなるくらいに カラフルなワクワクが並んでいる 欲しくなっちゃうのは、欲しかったものじゃない きっと、あれも！これも！目移りするから まるでlittle trip！ Let's go around the world！ 棚の一つ向こうに広がってる 知らなかった場所へいってみよう そうなんだ、地図でみるとあんなにも 遠かった国だって繋がってるよ 小さな世界を一周しちゃうショッピングタイム これってどんな国のフルーツ？“Tell me！” ガイドブック開きたくなるよ エアポートとおんなじね、ショッピングカート ボーディングタイムは気にしないで 手に取ったら嬉しくなるんだ イマジネーションが景色を変えてく それだけじゃないよ、ココが大好きなんだ だって、だれも！かれも！笑顔になるから まるでlittle trip！ Let's go around the world！ 棚の一つ一つが誘ってる 知らなかった場所へいってみたい そうなんだ、地図でみるとあんなにも 遠く感じてたのが嘘みたい 小さな世界を一周しちゃうショッピングタイム Check！ Check！ Check！ わからないなら、試してみればいいだけじゃない Check！ Check！ Check！ 知りたくなって…そう、あれも！これも！目移りするんだ まるでlittle trip！ Let's go around the world！ 棚の一つ向こうに広がってる 知らなかった場所へいってみよう そうなんだ、地図でみるとあんなにも 遠かった国だって繋がってるよ 小さな世界を一周しちゃうSUPERMARKET！ いこうよ、知らなかった世界へ |-| English= Wandering around and looking at things Check! Check! Check! I feel like I've flown somewhere new I've traded in my passport for a member's card I grab it from my wallet I want to turn around and around, all these colorful excitements are lined up What I start to want isn't what I originally wanted Definitely that! Or this! I can't decide It's like a little trip! Let's go around the world! It expands beyond just a single shelf Let's go to places we've never seen! That's right, looking at this kind of map can connect you to even the furthest countries Let's make the world smaller in just one lap, shopping time What country is this fruit from? "Tell me!" I want to look at a guidebook My shopping cart is like an airport Don't worry about the boarding time Just picking things up makes me happy It leads me to an imaginary scene It's not just that, being here makes me happy So I'm sure, anyone! Even you! Can start to smile It's like a little trip! Let's go around the world! One by one the shelves invite me It's like going to a new place That's right, looking at this kind of map can make any distance seem like a lie Let's make the world smaller in just one lap, shopping time Check! Check! Check! If you don't get it, give it a try yourself, maybe Check! Check! Check! It makes you want to know more... Right, that! And this! I want them all It's like a little trip! Let's go around the world! It expands beyond just a single shelf Let's go to places we've never seen! That's right, looking at this kind of map can connect you to even the furthest countries Let's make the world smaller in just one lap, SUPERMARKET! Let's go, to the unknown world CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 04 (sung by: Emily Stewart x Minase Iori) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.3 Dance Edition (sung by: Emily Stewart) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 05 765PRO ALLSTARS (sung by: Minase Iori) Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @SENDAI (performed by: Kahara Yuu and Asakura Momo) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Emily Stewart Category:Minase Iori